Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor technology, laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) can be used in many applications. For example, LDMOS is typically an important component in power devices.
However, as high power device applications continue to develop, the existing LDMOS is often unable to simultaneously meet both breakdown voltage (BV) and device performance requirements. As a result, breakdown voltage (BV) and device performance considerations need to be balanced when designing an LDMOS for high power device applications.